


after the fall

by zuruvery



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Familial Love, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, obey me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuruvery/pseuds/zuruvery
Summary: what happened after the brothers fell? the bitterness for their father and what about Satan? the newest addition to the family that lost one of their own? how will they just to their new sins
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)





	after the fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer deals with what happened after falling, not just himself but his brothers too.

Lucifer was not the kindest man. He at least used to be humble, though that seemed to fall apart at its seams like a teddy bear being used a little too much. Though at least that bear was loved by its owner, it was loved too harshly that it failed. 

Though those sentiments only reminded him of not just himself, but of Lilith. He could feel a fire in him as he gripped at his red-colored bedsheets, being reminded of Lilith was like somebody adding salt to a large open wound, and rubbing in or a knife that dug deeper into his skin, twisting. Lucifer was the morning star, he was a perfect angel created by his father to be amazing, the most beautiful creation. Yet Lucifer couldn't bring himself to believe that anymore if he truly was loved then wouldn't he have been shoved to a better direction rather than shoved to the depths of the darkness of hell? 'my father..no, God couldn't be loving' he would think to himself as he stared at the black painted room. The room was cold, even as he radiated heat and anger. Everything felt different, from the cut of his hair or the fit of his clothes. In anger, the moment he stepped into his room in the devildom, he couldn't help but scream back then. He screeched his anger to his father, and somehow ending with his lonely prayer (though he knew his father would hear and ignore his son's cries)

It was unfair, having to see all of his siblings in shambles. seeing mammon, the usually happy boy silent as he held himself back from staring at a nice shiny vase that sent on one of the coffee tables strewn around. Mammon looked so distressed, which is why he tried to just hold back. Leviathan had confined himself in his rooms, hating everything and everyone. The moment he saw he had a tail while Beel, Mammon, Asmodeus, and his oldest sibling had wings instead, he fled and confined himself away from everyone he loved. Asmodeus stared in the mirror too long sometimes, everything was burning as he felt like he needed to do things and get the attention, no matter what it took. He had to be stopped from scratching his arms away in frustration as the fallen angel in him couldn't comprehend these terrible feelings. Beelzebub, his teddy bear of a brother just ate. He ate and ate to get the pain away, not just from his sin but from seeing Lilith die and not be able to do anything, guilt stuck in his stomach as he tried to eat it away. Belphegor slept, wherever he could, while was always a sleepy person- it was never to this state. The blue and white-haired demon would sleep, seeing Lilith in his dreams. He and his siblings were all happy, they were a big happy family. This was in contrast when he was awake, he spat insults at the celestial realm or the humans. Lucifer once saw him using his fork to stab a picture of a human in a magazine in frustration. Lucifer wishes he could do something, wrap them up in his arms and calm them as they were in pain and hurting just like he used to do if one of them had a nightmare. But like invisible chains, his pride kept him shackled away. The only way he could express his affection was through half-hearted lectures and punishments.

Satan was even more of a different case, Satan was an adult as he raged during the celestial realm. Yet somehow, he was turned into a baby. Tufts of blonde hair as the brother's bodies slapped the devildom floor. He remembers seeing the baby sob and cry as he held Lilith in his arms, as her body dissolved into nothingness. though maybe it made sense, after all, angels were made from light, they were never born actually- only made. He could remember after making the deal with Diavolo as he clutched onto the garments of Lilith's bloodied angel clothes and holding the baby satan behind him. 

(WIP but I got excited so take it)

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably continue....one day. Note that satan might be last depending on how my brain decides this


End file.
